wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Modestus of Terras
=Appearance= Moe's golden locks fall in curls around his head, carefully positioned to his exacting standards. The young man also admires his cheek whiskers, keeping his mouth free of hair for other activities, he is still proud of his facial hair. A bold Aquilonian nose and stout chin compete his look, giving him a very pleasant, yet strong, visage. His upper body exudes his strength, and the man wears his clothes in a way to accentuate that. He flexes and preens himself, as much for the attention as for his own vanity. His legs are as developed as his arms, the result of a lifetime of wrestling for fun and profit. As the son of a wealthy man Modestus became accustomed to the fineries of life, and that extends to his wardrobe. Since his escape from slavery he has not had the time nor the coin to replenish his wardrobe, much to his disappointment. =Personality= Modestus is a braggart, a lover, AND a fighter. He has lived a privileged life for the most part and it has gone to his head. He is not simpleminded, just dangerously naive. His greatest personality flaw is acting first, usually out of a misguided desire to help, and thinking never. He is not a man of strictures, taking his pleasure and giving it to whomever is willing and able. Neither man nor woman holds any significant portion of his heart, and he is more than willing to bring all of his formidable skills to either. =History= Modestus was born in the village of Terras, in central Aquilonia. his Father Klaudius II ws a very accomplished diplomat and merchant. The man aquired his wealth from his father as well as from his own dealing with contacts throught the known, civilized, world. Moe was his second son, and therefore stood to inherit nothing. Not being a cruel man, Klaudius took the boy with him on all his trips, seeking to impart as much knowledge as he could, so the boy would be able to make his own way in the world. It was in this way, traveling from city to village, that Modestus learned to wrestle. The boy took to it immediately for many reasons. It allowed him to show off, as any audience was excited by a capable and showy wrestler. He honed his body, and made the acquaintance of many swordsmen and women who taught him other areas of martial skill. Modestus' penchant for acting before thinking is what led to his enslavement. It was a sweltering day in a Zingaran port when he made his ill-fated error. His father asleep, Modestus was in the tavern chatting up anyone and everyone as was his way. Through gospi he learned of a fighting match, the winner to earn a sizable purse. Not caring for the money, but craving he opportunity to prove himself, the man strode into the night. He arrived and his opponents jeered and yelled. They were not the usual sort he battled, these were thugs and brigands. For the first time a wave of fear crawled into his belly, and birthed a foul feeling there. He shook it off though, knowing that the world was mre like this ring than the others he had joined. His matches were brutal, and his skills strained to the limit. After broken bones and much figting, he was nearing the final round when the fight was raided by the local militia. As it would turn out his opponents were escaped slaves and convicts bound for some unknown fate. Modestus was rounded up with the rest, his pleas to the contrary met with smacks to the face with clubs or whips to the back. He was bound for slavery of a kind most foul, and only time would tell of his escape.